El dios del trueno siempre cumple su palabra
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Thor nunca falta a una promesa, sobre todo si esa promesa es a Loki. ThorxLoki.


El dios del trueno siempre cumple su palabra

La biblioteca siempre había sido un lugar silencioso donde le gustaba pasar la mayoría de su tiempo, rodeado entre libros se sentía en paz, ellos no le ocultaban nada ni mejoraban día tras día poniéndole a su sombra, era al contrario, en ese lugar el podía ponerse por encima de los libros que iba leyendo mientras adquiría sus conocimientos.

Oyó las trompetas que anunciaban el regreso de su hermano. Thor el dios del trueno volvía de una nueva aventura en la que se había abarcado completamente solo para demostrar que era capaz de desempeñar su futuro papel de rey. Loki paso la hoja de su libro lentamente, como hermano del futuro rey debería estar junto a sus padres en la entrada para recibir a su glorioso hermano pero prefería esperar, en publico la grandeza de Thor le deslumbraba y le obligaba a refugiarse en las sombras. El sabia que pasado el alboroto el rubio iría hasta la biblioteca y desordenaría sus libros y alteraría su silencio y su paz, pero no se quejaba, solo cuando estaban los dos juntos y solos podía seguir siendo el niño mimado del gran Thor.

-Mi señor- uno de los guardias apareció a su lado haciendo una reverencia- Mi señor Thor pide veros en vuestras habitaciones en la mayor brevedad posible.

Hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse y dejarle solo. Una sonrisa se curvo en los finos labios del moreno, sabia que eso no tardaría en pasar, dejo los libros a un lado cogiendo el que estaba leyendo y encargándose de llevarlo a su habitación, allí podría leerlo con tranquilidad esa noche.

Mientras caminaba por los corredores su mente vago días atrás cuando su hermano estaba a punto de partir, el rubio había querido pasar su ultima tarde en Asgard aprovechando para "animar a su decaído hermano" o al menos esa había sido la excusa que había utilizado para llevarle lejos del reino y de las miradas curiosas durante una tarde.

-No voy a dejar que me lleves con eso - había dijo tajantemente el menor cruzándose de brazos, no le gustaba nada el método de viaje que utilizaba el rubio.

-¡OH vamos! No esta tan mal y podemos ir y volver en la mitad de tiempo que a caballo- sonrío el rubio pasando un brazo disimuladamente por la cintura del moreno.

-No me importa, tu estas acostumbrado pero yo no… Thor… no.. Ni se te ocurra- verle dar vueltas al martillo cuando ya le había agarrado era algo por lo que Loki se dio un buen golpe mental- no voy a perdonarte esto ¡Thor!

A penas tuvo tiempo de agarrarse cuando salieron disparados gracias a la fuerza de Mjolnir. Los viajes por el aire eran lo mejor de su martillo, Thor los adoraba pero al parecer su hermano no pensaba igual. Busco un buen lugar para aterrizar y sujeto fuertemente al moreno cuando pisaron tierra.

-No ha estado nada mal, ¿Eh? - la sonrisa del rubio era radiante en comparación con la expresión de malestar que dejaba entrever el rostro de Loki- guau no aguantas nada hermano.

-Eres mas de emociones fuertes que yo - todo le daba vueltas debido al cambio tan rápido- la próxima vez.. Iremos en caballo digas lo que digas…

La risa de Thor era escandalosa pero no tardo ni un momento en coger a su hermano en brazos, probablemente si le dejaba suelto ahora se fuese directamente al suelo. Mientras el rubio buscaba un sitio donde poder sentarse la vergüenza de Loki aumentaba por momentos, era durante esos pequeños ratos juntos donde el rubio daba rienda suelta a todo ese amor fraternal y le cuidaba como si fuese de cristal, por supuesto tener la entera atención de su hermano no era algo que le molestase, al contrario le gustaba saber que era el único con quien se comportaba de esa forma, aunque fuese algo que jamás admitiría.

-Esto no es necesario, puedo andar perfectamente, solo necesitaba un momento para que todo dejase de dar vueltas.

-Bueno, te has mareado por mi culpa así que debo ser yo quien te lleve a un lugar donde puedas descansar- a lo lejos diviso un árbol con una pequeña roca, ahí podían sentarse un buen rato.

-Me cuidas demasiado -Había sido la afirmación rotunda del moreno cuando le dejo sentado sobre su regazo, la escena parecía sacada de una de esas historias románticas donde los dos enamorados se encontraban en un campo y se sentaban a la sombra de un árbol- pareces mama pato.

-Eso te convierte en mi patito entonces ¿no?- la idea de vestir a su hermano como un pato le pareció bastante graciosa, quizás debería probar a hacerlo en alguna ocasión.

-Empiezo a pensar que mas que un hermano quieres una mascota -bromeo cruzándose de brazos- considerare regalarte un conejo.

-Eres mi hermano pequeño, es normal que te cuide, además no quiero un conejo, contigo tengo bastante -sonrío quitándose el casco y dejándolo a un lado- solo te cuido un poco, no tiene nada de malo.

-De eso no me quejare mama pato- sonrió quitándose también su casco y colocándose el pelo- incluso tienes las plumas.

-No empecemos vaquita - sonrío colocándole un mechón despeinado detrás de la oreja- además a ti te pega mas mama pato, yo seré papa pato.

-Si vamos a empezar así creo que si necesitaremos al conejo - bromeo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa ladeada.

Desde niños habían querido una mascota que poder cuidar juntos pero nunca habían podido llevar a cabo ese proyecto, ahora que volvían a hablar sobre ellos los dos sentían como si tuviesen la obligación con el otro de conseguir una mascota y cuidarla. Aunque a Loki le preocupaba un poco que se tomase la idea demasiado en serio y adoptase un conejo.

-¡Me parece una gran idea! ¡Tengamos un conejo!- Que pareciese tan entusiasmado era lo que mas le asustaba.

-De acuerdo- suspiro sabiendo que no iba a poder hacerle cambiar de opinión, con suerte toda la adrenalina que soltaría durante la misión le ayudaría a olvidarse del conejo- pero yo le pondré el nombre.

-¿No crees que pueda ponerle un buen nombre?- pregunto ofendido.

-No, y tampoco voy a dejarte que le enseñes a luchar.

-¡Oh venga! Tiene que saber defenderse.

-No Thor, es un conejo.

La discusión había seguido por un buen rato así que mientras se acercaba a su habitación Loki no puedo evitar pensar en si el otro se acordaría aun de eso, conocía de sobra a su hermano como para saber lo rápido que se emocionaba por algunas cosas pero lo pronto que perdía el interés por ellas.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación sin encontrar a nadie, seguramente se estaba retrasando y le tocaría esperar un rato. Avanzo hasta su cama sentándose en ella y abriendo el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, al menos podría entretenerse. No había leído ni media pagina cuando noto una cinta taparle los ojos, se puso rápido en guardia pero el aroma del otro le tranquilizo.

-Pensé que no habías llegado aun- dijo cerrando el libro y girándose a mirarle con los ojos tapados.

-Necesitaba que no me vieses- respondió el rubio quitando el libro de sus manos y dejándolo a un lado- tengo algo para ti.

-Oh el gran guerrero se ha acordado de su hermano y le ha traído un regalo de su aventura?- bromeo cruzándose de brazos- mas te vale que no sea la cabeza de algún ser extraño.

-¡Hey yo siempre me acuerdo de ti! Y si te pones así no te la doy.

No necesitaba mirarle para saber que estaba poniendo un puchero. Loki dejo escapar una suave risa que pronto fue acompañada por la estruendosa de su hermano, noto las manos de Thor acariciar su pelo colocándolo y cambiándole de posición las manos, ahora tenia curiosidad.

-¿Listo? Abre los ojos.

Sintió como la venda se deslizaba, había sentido un peso en su regazo y algo que se movía, cuando sus ojos verdes enfocaron lo que se encontraba oliendo su ropa los recuerdos de hace un par de días le vinieron de golpe.

-Te dije que tendríamos un conejo- sonrío el rubio acariciando al animalito- lo encontré herido mientras regresaba y, bueno no pude dejarle ahí - le sonrío sin dejar de acariciar al animal- te toca ponerle un nombre.

-Løfte -susurro sin dejar de mirar al animal, el calorcito que desprendía era muy confortable. Alzo la cabeza mirando al rubio con una sonrisa- Løfte utrettet (promesa cumplida).

La sonrisa del mayor tampoco tardo en aparecer, el era el dios del trueno y nunca faltaba a su palabra y si esto además le permitía ver la hermosa sonrisa de su hermano cumpliría incluso lo mas imposible. Las grandes manos de Thor cubrieron los ojos del animal en una caricia mientras se acercaba al moreno, lo que hacían estaba supuestamente prohibido, pero ¿Cómo podía expresar mejor el amor que sentía hacia su hermano que con un beso? Loki sonrío, nadie podía tener mas de Thor que el y aunque viviese a su sombra eso le hacia sentirse el ser mas afortunado de todos los mundos.

Fin


End file.
